cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Arlen Lanigan
Arlen Douglas is an Australian professional wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA, True Puro, Full Force Wrestling under the stage name Arlen Lanigan. Lanigan is also a former member of True Virtual Wrestling (TVW), IWG, Ring Of Reckoning and The Power Plant QPW Slam Acadmey: In early 2012 Douglas started training at the "QPW Slam Acadmey" although suffering from a broken wrist during is advanced course which pushed his graduation to early january the following year ALPHA (2013-): Lanigan didn't get around the industry that much until getting contracted to an Australian wrestling promotion known as ALPHA. At the first show, Arlen made his league debut defeating Shaddy Ortiz. On the first edition of the weekly Fallout show, Arlen lost a fatal four way match against Chris Ventus for the Australasian title. On Episode two Arlen was scheduled to team up with Chris against a mystery team, later revealed to be the Macho World Order (Franklin Eberdean & Ezio Gallinie), however Chris was attacked backstage and was replaced by Dennis Hudson. On the following recent edition Arlen was the fifth participant in the Fight To Survive six man extreme rules gauntlet. Lanigan pinned Dan Daichi but was defeated by Alex Stryder in the finals. True Puro (2014-)Category:CAW On the 1st of January 2014 Lanigan signed his contract with True Puro and had his debut match with Joshua Phenoix as his partner. The two ended up losing to the team of Smooth and Elija Endo. Lanigan since then hasnt done much touring with True Puro due to the company touring schedule being all over the place and refusing to face AJ Adams Full Force Wrestling/The Power Plant (2013-) The Frontline Xmas Special During late December of 2013 Lanigan got booked at the last second for DieHard's show "The Power Plant". Lanigan got booked in the Opening match agaisnt Anthony Guerreo Jnr. After months of sucessfuly winning against Jnr DieHard gave him a call about competing on TPP full time in which Lanigan accepted. After a few weeks TPP would close the doors with Lanigan not debuting Full Force Wrestling, After TPP closed Lanigan was one of the first of the "New Talent" to get signed to FFW and got scheduled to get debut after the first CPV. Lanigan won two matches via Pinfall before having a match with rival Sullivan at "EndGame" Lanigan ended up losing via Disqualification. After the actions Lanigan got suspended by FFW Staff and will not know when he will Return Defunct Promotions Ring Of Reckoning (2013) Ring Of Reckoning (or ROR) was a league ran by Johnny Evans in 2013. Lanigan was one of the final people to get signed but after a week of doing up to 10 matches at house shows Lanigan ended up parting ways with the show and the company folded days after his departure due to finacial reasons True Virtual Wrestling (2013-2014) Lanigan was signed in mid 2013 to True Virtual Wrestling. Lanigan didnt have much exprience when it comes to apperances at the company due to True Virtual Wrestling over hiring of talent Lanigan decided to free up space to leave. The company closed two months later Category:Simulation Characters